


Jenny....

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Fingerfucking, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 1.05.  Blair convinces Jenny to stay at her annual sleepover and discovers something in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny....

When Jenny arrived at Blair's penthouse after getting detained by the police, she was greeted with darkness; the lights in the foyer of the penthouse were turned off.  Blair awoke and showed Jenny her bed right beside her, on her left side.  Blair's other minions were asleep.

"Well done, Little Jenny Humphrey.  Here's your bed."

"Thank you, Blair, but I'm not staying.  I'm going home."

Blair had a look of disbelief on her face.  "No one leaves the Waldorf sleepover early.  _No one._ "

"Well, I am, Blair."

Jenny headed to the elevator.  Blair quietly slipped out of her bed and stopped her as soon as Jenny pressed the down button to the elevator.  She grabbed her hand. 

"Usually I don't associate with people of a lower social status than I am.  But you did so well tonight, Little J.  I want you to stay.  I have a nightgown you can wear."

"I don't care, Blair.  I'm still leaving."

Blair frowned.  She was upset. "Please stay.  You don't have to sleep on that uncomfortable portable bed anyway.  You can sleep in my bed."

Jenny thought for a moment.  She shrugged.  "Okay." 

  
Blair, standing behind Jenny, slid a white see-through slip over Jenny's frame.  She grabbed the slip and pushed it down with her hand over Jenny's hips.

"It fits you perfectly!"  Blair squealed.  "It's Agent Provacateur.  Don't sweat in it or Dorota may not be able to get it out."  

Blair's hand grazed Jenny's cunt.  Jenny shuttered. 

"Did I do something wrong?"   
   
"No, Blair, you grazed my private parts."

"That was an accident, Little J.  Can you breathe in the Provacateur?  I don't want to call Dorota at four in the morning to get you out of that slip."

"Yes, I can breathe in this slip, Blair." 

Blair's hand grazed Jenny's cunt again.

"Little J?"

"What?  I wasn't gasping, Blair."

"I think I know what you need."

Blair led Jenny to her bed and laid her down.  

"I'm about to perform something I've never done in the history of the Waldorf Sleepover: make out with a girl in my bed."

"But what about Nate?"

"What about him?  I'm still a virgin as long as I don't get penetrated by someone else's cock."

"Aren't you still cheating on him?"

"I've told him about the Waldorf Sleepover.  He knows I have fun with my girls here like Nate has fun with Chuck, his whores and his herpes simplex at Chuck's Lost Weekend.  I've done this before with Serena.  It's nothing, Little J." 

Blair kissed Jenny, laying on top of her.  The kiss started off as a peck, then became an open mouth kiss before finally leading up to a French kiss.  Blair kissed under her neck, slowly moving to her breasts.  She kissed the tops of them, not daring to slide the straps of the slip down Jenny's shoulders.  Jenny looked up at the ceiling, unsure what to feel or say but letting Blair continue.

The slip that Blair spent moments sliding down Jenny's torso was pushed up towards her breasts.  Blair kissed Jenny's stomach up and down, covering it with kisses.  She French-kissed Jenny's belly button.  Then she saw Jenny's wet panties.    A devious smile appeared on Blair's face.

"Have you ever been fingered?"

"Fingered?"

"You've been living with guys way too long."

Blair removed Jenny's panties.  "Well, have you ever masturbated?"

"No, Blair.  It's kinda hard to when your brother and your father are watching you like a hawk."

"I'm going to be the first girl that fingers you."

Jenny gasped.  

"Don't be afraid.  You'll feel things you have never felt before, maybe even say some things that won't make sense while you're getting there.  Let it all out."

Blair stuck her finger in Jenny's vagina and used Jenny's wetness to stimulate the length of her clit.  After a few minutes she would touch the tip of Jenny's clit.  Blair repeated this a few times.  Jenny moved her hips counterclockwise on Blair's bed in appreciation.  

"You like that, don't you, Little J."

Jenny let out a moan.

When Jenny was wetter Blair stuck her index and middle finger inside of her.  Jenny gasped as Blair entered her.

"You're so tight.  I could barely get inside of you.  Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh."  She let out a moan.

Blair stroked her G spot, gradually increasing the pressure and speed in which she stroked the spot.  Jenny began to breathe heavily.  Her hips still moved in time to Blair's stroking.  Blair removed her fingers and then stroke Jenny's clit again.  Jenny let out a bigger moan.  Her eyes rolled back in her head.  She soaked Blair's hand with her wetness. 

After Blair stroked her clit and G spot alternatively for a few minutes, Jenny's body gave out.  She shook all over Blair's bed.  Blair quickly pulled out of stroking Jenny's G spot.  She licked Jenny's wetness off her fingers.  "You don't taste too bad, Little...."

Jenny's first orgasm put Jenny to sleep.  She had curled up in a fetal position and had fallen asleep on Blair's bed, her slip still hiked up over her bare ass.

"Maybe I'll be back in the morning."  Blair left her bedroom.  "Or maybe not."  She returned to the sleepover beds in the foyer.


End file.
